


Of Hickeys and Misunderstandings

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amused Barry, Attempt at Humor, Hickeys, Jealous Len, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Len sees a bruise on Barry's neck and misunderstands it as hickey.





	Of Hickeys and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len grabbed the grocery bags from the table and headed towards the kitchen to make a surprise dinner for his boyfriend Barry. It had been two weeks twelve hours forty minutes and thirty seconds (Len likes to keep count) since they started dating and Len wanted to do something special for Barry. He knew how crazy his lover was over food so he decided to cook a dinner for him along with his favourite chocolate pie and then a hot steaming sex for late night bonus. Yup Barry would definitely like that.

Len prepared dinner and arranged everything on the table. He took a quick shower and waited for Barry as he watched TV. Len nearly jumped from the couch when he heard a knock at the door. 

"Hi" greeted Barry and placed a soft kiss on Len's lips. Len happily replied the kiss and pulled back to take a look at Barry....for any kind of injuries. This was a routine for him since he had started dating the hero. The older man was very protective of his lover. He knew Barry's job as the flash was dangerous so whenever his boyfriend would come home, Len would double check for any injuries even though he knew Barry had healing powers "I'm fine Len. Just tired" 

Len being Len wasn't convinced so he kept his eyes trained on Barry when he saw him remove his jacket. Instantly the older man's eyes fell on his neck and his pupils darkened. The skin was scarred with dark red at one spot. It looked like..Hold on! Was that a hickey on Barry's neck? No he wasn't sure...but he cannot be wrong. What the hell? 

Barry saw Len was gawking at him so he raised his eyebrows "Len? What is it?" 

"Your neck" Len pointed at his skin

"Oh.. It's okay...it will heal by morning" said Barry and plopped down on the couch. Len slowly walked towards him, ignoring the stink in his heart "Who did that?" 

"A new meta Davis Camwron....he was good at it....even though he was shorter than me" 

Len couldn't believe what he hearing "And you let him do this to you?" Barry nodded "I had no way out. He was one step ahead of me. He used rope too..." he titled his head back and closed his eyes "But then I got on top of him and used the rope on him" 

"Barry..."

"You know then he went with bare hands...it hurt a lot but I finally got him and it felt great. Damn I was so tired after that" Barry continued and Len pinched his eyes shut in disgust. Why in the world would Barry do this to him? And the kid doesn't even seem to regret it. Infact he was causally having this conversation with him. But then again, Barry was too naive for this world. Anyone would easily manipulate and turn him against you. But still it hurt like hell and Barry should have stopped the guy "If you enjoyed it so much what are you doing here?"

"What? You were the one who asked the details" Barry opened his eyes to meet Len's "This has happened before. Remember you were there one time"

"Excuse me?" Len took a step forward

"Relax Len. I've healed everytime" 

"What the hell are you talking about Barry? Do you think any man who tried to touch you would be alive right now?" Len raised his voice that was laced with anger

Barry got up from the couch "Len that's my job! What's wrong with you. I thought we agreed to this. Why are you acting so strange today" 

"Oh I'm sorry for acting strange if I see my boyfriend with a hickey on his neck and I'm not the person who gave it" Len glared coldly 

Barry's mouth hung open in shock. He closed it and again it was hanging open "You...Len..you thought..this" he touched his neck "Oh my God you..." Barry couldn't even finish his sentence and he broke into laughter 

Len scowled at Barry "What's so funny?" 

"..and people..." Barry stifled his laughter into giggles "..people think...I'm the naive one" he laughed some more until his eyes began to water

"Scarlet" warned Len who was not finding the situation funny at all

Barry ran towards him and kissed the older man "You idiot...this is not a hickey! They're bruises. Look I've on both sides" he turned his head to show same fading mark 

"What...I don't.." Len stuttered not knowing what to say

"Davis tried to strangle me. First with the rope then with bare hands" explained Barry and Len gaped at the young man. He titled Barry's head up and leaned in to see they were indeed a hand prints that were fading to small hickey shape marks "Oh" that's all he could say. He never got a chance to see Barry's bruises before as they always healed before they met. But today Barry had come straight to him after his fight with the meta so his bruises were not healed yet.

Barry pouted at his boyfriend and gave a light smack on his shoulder "You don't trust me?" Len responded with a passionate kiss feeling releaved "I trust you Scarlet but I don't trust the world. Who would not want to get their hands on you" 

"I've my eyes and heart for you Len...only for you" declared Barry. Len smiled and pecked his lips "I'm sorry"

"I'm not mad Len...infact I love this jealous/possessive side of yours" Barry purred next to Len's ears who smirked at the husky voice. He was glad Barry didn't take his misunderstanding seriously "Why not I give you real hickeys so the world knows you are booked for eternity"

"Hmm...I like your idea but you know they won't last longer right?"

"We'll see about that" Len placed his hand on Barry's jaw and observed his sharp intake of breath. He turned the hero's head to his side so he could get better access to his neck. Len placed a soft kiss on the bruise and earned a needy moan. Encouraged, Len kissed again and sucked nibbed and bit harder. 

Another moan

Len then lifted Barry who wrapped his legs around his waist "I made dinner for you" Barry smiled fondly but soon his eyes shone mischievously "Later..right now I'm ready for dessert" Len smirked as they headed straight towards their bedroom

"You really thought it was a hickey?" teased Barry

"For your information Scarlet...this is night time and you know I'm farsighted at nights" Len closed the bedroom door. Barry laughed lightly "Nice try Len...nice try"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
